Imperdoáveis 1 e 2
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA-songfics-Pós ODF livro5 - Duas songfics com pensamentos de Harry embalados por Metallica.
1. introdução

Essa foi a típica song fic feita em meio minuto, não que tenha sido feita sem esforço... apenas que foi feita em plena inspiração... como ninguém nunca associou essas músicas?

Essas songs são velhas e foram postadas originalmente na era de Ouro do Fórum do SS.(bons tempos)

As músicas são Unforgiven e Unforgiven2 do Metallica, As fics são pós ODF,  
O par sugerido no 2 é Harry e Gina a capa está em: (http /) i117./albums/o42/Hanakin/HPfanfics-capas/hpimp.jpg


	2. Imperdoável

_**IMPERDOÁVEL 1 – SONGFIC - The unforgiven-Metallica**_

Os sonhos por vezes faziam sentido, negros ameaçadores, ou simplesmente recordações dolorosas... não que fizessem grande diferença agora, que sabia muito bem o que esperar, ou simplesmente não esperar da vida... levantou-se com o gesto que agora se tornara mecânico, o de passar a mão violentemente pela testa como se pudesse aplacar a dor.

Encostou a testa na janela, mas como era verão e o tempo estava abafado... não fez diferança.

**New blood joins this earth / Sangue novo se junta a esta terra**

**And quickly he's subdued / E rapidamente ele é subjugado**

**Through constant pained disgrace / Atravessando constante e penosa desgraça**

**The young boy learns their rules / O jovem garoto aprende suas regras**

Agora, olhando a rua, sabia muito bem o motivo de não poder abrir a porta e ir embora... sua vida depende de abedecer as regras e ficar ali quieto, esperando, esperando... esperando uma carta, um ataque, um aviso, a salvação...

Que não viriam tão rápido nem tão fácil... o céu estava estrelado... sem nuvens... verão... verão sufocante.

**With time the child draws in / Com o tempo a criança é enganada**

**This whipping boy done wrong / Este rapaz subjugado fez errado**

**Deprived of all his thoughts / Desprovido de todos os seus pensamentos**

**The young man struggles on and on he's known / O jovem homem aguenta e aguenta, ele sabe**

**A vow unto his own / Um juramento para si mesmo**

**That never from this day / Que nunca a partir deste dia**

**His will they'll take away / Eles tomariam o seu destino**

Lembrando que o anterior assim o fora igualmente... sufocante... ignorante, mas não queria pensar nisso, não queria imaginar que podiam falar dele novamente, apesar de imaginar que ao voltar talvez tudo tenha mudado de novo, para pior? Talvez sim... com certeza sim, o ano anterior fora repleto de enganos e erros... repleto de pensamentos confusos e desenganados... repleto e cheio de medos e frustrações... mas agora... não, não... havia aprendido sua lição...

Olhou para a coruja empoleirada na gaiola o olhando esperançosa...

Não... não ia cometer os mesmos erros, não ia ter pena de si mesmo, não ia confiar no que lhe diziam... não.

Nunca mais entraria cegamente na roda-viva dos acontecimentos... nunca mais deixaria que tomassem decisões por ele assim.

Era uma promessa a si mesmo.

**What I've felt / O que eu senti**

**What I've known / O que eu soube**

**Never shined through in what I've shown / Nunca apareceram no que eu mostrei**

**Never be / Nunca ser**

**Never see / Nunca ver**

**Won't see what might have been / Não ver o que devia ser**

A coruja se arrepiou, Harry sabia instintivamente que ela queria atenção...

Que inveja.

Queria que sua vida fosse simples assim, pensou esticando a mão e acariciando as penas imaculadas da coruja que soltou um som satisfeito.

Se com pessoas fosse simples assim... desejar e ter, pedir e receber.

As pessoas complicavam inutilmente as coisas.

Ele mesmo complicara as coisas simples.

Na verdade fora tão cego, era tudo tão óbvio.

**What I've felt / O que eu senti**

**What I've known / O que eu soube**

**Never shined through in what I've shown / Nunca apareceram no que eu mostrei**

**Never free / Nunca livre**

**Never me / Nunca eu mesmo**

**So I dub thee unforgiven / Então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis**

As coisas são óbvias, apenas estamos cegos, todos.

Sem exceção! Pensou ao sentir mais uma fisgada na marca.

Abandonando o carinho na coruja, para voltar a alisar a própria testa.

Cegos e presos, mesmo que presos na própria ignorância, pensou com raiva de si mesmo, por ser um mentiroso, mentiroso, pra si mesmo, pra seus amigos... como eram mentirosos aqueles com que conviveu uma vida inteira.

Aqueles que nunca ia perdoar.

Edwiges piou esperançosa bicando a janela.

**They dedicate their lives / Eles dedicaram suas vidas**

**To running all of his / A tomar tudo deles**

**He tries to please them all / Ele tenta satisfazer a todos**

**This bitter man he is / Este homem amargo ele se torna**

**Throughout his life the same / Por toda a sua vida o mesmo**

**He's battled constantly / Ele lutou constantemente**

**This fight he cannot win / Esta luta ele não pode vencer**

**A tired man they see no longer cares / Um homem cansado eles vêem, não importa mais**

**The old man then prepares / O velho homem então se prepara**

**To die regretfully / Para morrer cheio de arrependimentos**

**That old man here is me / Este velho homem aqui sou eu**

Não ia perdoar seus inimigos, inimigos sim... inimigos declarados.

Guerra, sua vida era guerra, ele só não sabia.

Não sabia de muita coisa afinal... estendeu a mão da testa para o trinco da janela...

Abrindo uma fresta grande para a coruja sair...

Sentindo a brisa morna de verão.

Pensando em quem nunca mais a sentiria no rosto, nem nos cabelos negros maltratados.

A culpa... teria que carregar por toda vida.

Ferimentos assim não fecham e era fato, carregaria por toda vida, fardo maior que a cicatriz em sua testa... ela não importa mais.

Isso não importa mais.

Agora, o hoje, o amanhã eram apenas conseqüências daquele ontem e por isso estava preparado.

Para o pior.

**What I've felt / O que eu senti**

**What I've known / O que eu soube**

**Never shined through in what I've shown / Nunca apareceram no que eu mostrei**

**Never be / Nunca ser**

**Never see / Nunca ver**

**Won't see what might have been / Não ver o que devia ser**

Não que tivesse perdido todas as esperanças apenas que sabia.

Seria um caminho tão longo e penoso... incerto, difícil.

E acima de tudo, teria que ser um caminho solitário, porque era seu caminho... pelo menos por enquanto.

Era seu. De mais ninguém...

Devia ter percebido isso antes.

Sempre fora sua vida.

O resto era mentira... o resto era ilusão.

**What I've felt / O que eu senti**

**What I've known / O que eu soube**

**Never shined through in what I've shown / Nunca apareceram no que eu mostrei**

**Never free / Nunca livre**

**Never me / Nunca eu mesmo**

**So I dub thee unforgiven / Então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis**

Doce até, ilusão de quem quer proteger... melhor ou pior não saberia dizer, lembrando amargo da última conversa com Dumbledore... realmente não havia mostrado tudo que sentia ali, nem o diretor.

Sabia disso.

Ainda presos no que era necessário, não preciso.

Mas isso não era desculpa para tudo... não mitigava os erros.

Nem os seus, nem os deles.

Não podia esquecer.

**You labeled me / Vocês me rotularam**

**I'll label you / Eu rotularei vocês**

**So I dub thee unforgiven / Então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis**

De resto, os outros, todos os outros daquela massa maldita.

Bons ou maus, certos ou errados.

Ninguém era de sua conta.

Por mais que Dumbledore dissera ter sacrificado-os...

Os sem rosto, os que não conhecia...

Não os perdoava.

Eram gado passivo, eram criaturas egoístas e cegas.

Não ia esquecer, não ia perdoar.

Ao longe a coruja esvoaça no jardim atrás de um rato menos temeroso no jardim.

Sorriu.

Que morressem todos os ratos.


	3. Imperdoável 2

**IMPERDOÁVEL 2 – SONGFIC - The UnforgivenII-Metallica**

_Largo Grimauld 12..._

**Lay beside me / Deite ao meu lado**

**Tell me what they've done / diga-me o que eles fizeram**

**Speak the words I wanna hear / Diga as palavras que eu quero ouvir**

**To make my demons run / faça meus demônios saírem**

**The door is locked now / A porta está trancada agora**

**But it's open if you're true / mas ela estará aberta se você for verdadeira**

**If you can understand the me / Se você consegue entender-me**

**Then I can understand the you / então eu consigo entender-te**

Ela ainda está parada na porta, faz isso o tempo todo agora, desde que vieram... parece ter medo de chegar perto, o estranho é que não tinha antes...

Ás vezes sai emburrada de perto dos outros, o motivo não sei... também não fico perto deles por muito tempo... eles confabulam demais com os que deixei de confiar...

Ela podia confiar em mim...

Eu sorrio... ela acena com a cabeça e sai.

Gostaria que ela me contasse... o que não contam.

Ou me dissesse algo bom...

Dela eu ouviria.

**Lay beside me / Deite ao meu lado**

**Under wicked sky / sob o céu maligno**

**Through black of day / O escuro do dia**

**Dark of night / a escuridão da noite**

**We share this paralyze / nós compartilhamos essa paralisia**

**The door cracks open / As portas estalam abertas**

**But there's no sun shining through / mas não há nenhum raio de sol através dela**

**Black heart scarring darker still / Corações negros ainda espalhando escuridão**

**But there's no sun shining through / mas não há nenhum raio de sol através dele**

**No, there's no sun shining through / Não, não há nenhum raio de sol brilhando através deles**

**No, there's no sun shining / Não, não há nenhum raio de sol**

Engraçado não? Tudo aqui lembra dele... o teto escuro, as paredes descascadas...

O céu esfumaçado que entra pelas janelas...

Eu vejo muito disso á noite porque passo muito tempo com a testa pregada nas janelas... muito tempo.

O tempo que você passa sentada... olhando o vazio, ou os outros.

Medo? Medo do que está acontecendo lá fora? Todos tem.

Eu tenho.

É um tempo negro.

**What I've felt / O que eu senti**

**What I've known / o que eu soube**

**Turn the pages / Virando as páginas**

**Turn the stone / virando as pedras**

**Behind the door / Atrás da porta**

**Should I open it for you? / Eu conseguirei abri-la pra você?**

Talvez seja a falta de minhas palavras afinal... eu não digo nada em sua presença... é como se eu não pudesse arrastar mais ninguém comigo...

Na verdade não quero.

É só ver o que acontece com as pessoas a minha volta.

Mas gostaria... de tentar.

**Yeah... What I've felt / Yeah, o que eu senti**

**What I've known / o que eu soube**

**Sick and tired / Doente e cansado**

**I stand alone / eu permaneci sozinho**

**Could you be there / Você poderia estar lá**

**'cause I'm the one who waits for you / porque eu sou aquele que espera por você**

**Or are you unforgiven too? / Ou você é imperdoável também?**

Foi isso não? Minha própria incapacidade de aceitar as coisas, talvez eu até soubesse de tudo, mas... eu tinha medo, estava ferido, magoado, cançado, faz tanto tempo... talvez houvesse espaço pra você na minha alma... eu queria sentir isso... mas você simplesmente pareceu...

Como as outras... ou eu sou um idiota arrogante mesmo.

Ou você nunca soube dizer a coisa certa.

Ou talvez seja como as outras mesmo e eu tento me enganar de novo.

**Come lay beside me / Venha, deite ao meu lado**

**This won't hurt, I swear / isso não machucará, eu prometo**

**She loves me not / Ela não me ama**

**She loves me still / ela me ama ainda**

**But she'll never love again / mas ela nunca amará novamente**

**She lay beside me / Ela deita ao meu lado**

**But she'll be there when I'm gone / mas ela nunca estará lá quando eu partir**

**_Black_ heart scarring darker still / Coração negro ainda espalhando escuridão**

**Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone / sim, ela estará lá quando eu partir**

**Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone / Sim, ela estará lá quando eu partir**

**Dead sure she'll be there / Morto, certo de que ela estará lá**

Um gesto... esticados no sofá como dois perdidos... se a vida fosse isso seria um pouco melhor...

Você ainda tem esse ar assustado, O que foi pergunto.

Nada.

Nada, você não sente mais nada por mim não?

Matei esse sentimento muito cedo... desculpe.

Mas você me olha diferente... talvez com os restos daquilo que lhe fora importante...

Fora... foi, não será mais... perdido.

Mas ela fica, me deixa tocar os longos cabelos e fica...

Mas eu estou sozinho.

Há sentimento, amizade, coisa de irmão.

Dor de um tempo inseguro.

Ela vai como todos, chorar se algo acontecer.

Ela vai chorar por mim... sei que vai.

**What I've felt / O que eu senti**

**What I've known / o que eu soube**

**Turn the pages / Virando as páginas**

**Turn the stone / virando as pedras**

**Behind the door / Atrás da porta**

**Should I open it for you? / Eu conseguirei abri-la pra você?**

Vou tentar fazer com que não aconteça, porque é uma face que não quero ver marcada por dor e lágrimas... eu a vi sorrindo, fugindo, lutando, vi seu medo, suas lágrimas... ah... eu te queria de volta.

Eu sou... idiota.

**Yeah... What I've felt / Yeah, o que eu senti**

**What I've known / o que eu soube**

**Sick and tired / Doente e cansado**

**I stand alone / eu permaneci sozinho**

**Could you be there / Você poderia estar lá**

**'cause I'm the one who waits for you / porque eu sou aquele que espera por você**

**Or are you unforgiven too? / Ou você é imperdoável também?**

Ou sou iludido.

Me agarrando em lembranças, em sentimentos infantis.

Coisas que são contos de fada...

Eu queria os contos de fada de volta, os bons tempos.

Eu era o herói... seu herói.

Esse foi meu erro.

Ou a verdade matou tudo?

Você era como as outras?

Iludida com a imagem... não a pessoa?

**Lay beside me / Deite ao meu lado**

**Tell me what I've done / diga-me o que eu fiz**

**The door is closed, so are your eyes / A porta está fechada, como estão seus olhos**

**But now I see the sun / Mas agora eu vejo o sol**

**Now I see the sun / agora eu vejo o sol**

**Yes, now I see it / Sim, agora eu o vejo**

Sentada... de olhos fechados, porque não quer chorar...

Eu devia ter ficado calado... desculpe...

Mas eu sinto as coisas na hora errada.

Atrasado.

Incoveniente.

Você brilha nessa escuridão... mesmo assim preocupada.

Não chore... eu disse, mas não precisa.

**What I've felt / O que eu senti**

**What I've known / o que eu soube**

**Turn the pages / Virando as páginas**

**Turn the stone / virando as pedras**

**Behind the door / Atrás da porta**

**Should I open it for you? / Eu conseguirei abri-la pra você?**

Eu só queria tentar... ou só dizer...

Compensação pelo que te neguei...

Passado... devia ficar lá não?

Desculpe... eu só queria

Uma chance.

**Yeah... What I've felt / Yeah, o que eu senti**

**What I've known / o que eu soube**

**Sick and tired / Doente e cansado**

**I stand alone / eu permaneci sozinho**

**Could you be there / Você poderia estar lá**

**'cause I'm the one who waits for you / porque eu sou aquele que espera por você**

**Oh... What I've felt / Oh, o que eu senti**

**What I've known / o que eu soube**

**Turn the pages / Virando as páginas**

**Turn the stone / virando as pedras**

**Behind the door / Atrás da porta**

**Should I open it for you? / Eu conseguirei abri-la pra você?**

**So I dub thee unforgiven / Então eu os nomeio imperdoáveis**

Meus erros, meus atos na maioria foram infantis e equivocados.

Eu sou assim

As pessoas é que não estão preparadas para ver

Que eu não sou bom ou perfeito.

Achei que você tinha entendido.

Pelo menos você parecia ter entendido...

Ao contrário dos outros que ainda se apegam na imagem...

Naquela coisa distorcida de mim que criaram...

**Oh, what I've felt / Oh, o que eu senti**

**Oh, what I've known / Oh, o que eu soube**

**I take this key / Eu pego essa chave**

**And I bury it in you / E eu a escondo de você**

**Because you're unforgiven too / Porque você é imperdoável também**

Então as outras palavras…

Os sentimentos mais profundos... melhor não dizer não é?

Acho que no fundo você gostou mais do mito que da pessoa.

Coisa de criança, adolescente que precisa gostar de alguém irreal

O melhor amigo do irmão...

**Never free / Nunca absolvido**

**Never me / Nunca serei**

**'cause you're unforgiven too / Porque você é imperdoável também**

Oh

Eu sempre cheguei atrasado e perdi o que desejei

Ou só desejei o que perdi.

Talvez seja isso.

Você só amou aquilo que eu parecia.

Mas não tem culpa.

Fui eu que deixei parecer.


End file.
